I Can Get Your Attentions
by Euphany
Summary: No one really listens to Yankumi's Mathematics class except for Sawada, maybe. Now, she's going to make them listen. A lot of changes will happen. From geeky girl to gorgeous...based on live action drama
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: I do not own Gokusen and I'm not associated with the company who produced this series…..And this is based on the live action drama…_**

Yamaguchi Kumiko or more precisely known as "Yankumi" by her "cute students" was writing an equation on the board. "Okay! So what's the answer for this equation?" she asked her obviously bored students. "Anyone?" she asked again but no one raised his hand at all.

She scanned the room and sighed as she saw that no one was interested at all. Some were throwing crumpled papers against each other, some talking, some eating, and some throwing various things at each other and of course trust it to Sawada Shin to sleep at the back of the class. She sighed again. Would this class ever change? Sure. She likes them the way they are. People see them as useless brats but she knows that there is kindness in their hearts. Their camaraderie was admirable. But, even for once, will they ever listen to her Math class? Why won't they listen to her class anyway? And why is that they become attentive during Fujiyama-sense'is class? Oh! Yeah, Fujiyama-sensei's legs. She would do everything for them to just listen to her lessons.

"Oi! Would somebody please listen to me?!" She said to them almost shouting. Everyone turned to her and chorused a "what!" She was glad to get their attention. She smiled and asked again, "What's the answer to this equation?" Her smile faded when they returned to what they're doing. "Oi! Oi! Oi! What's the ans-"

"Twenty five." Someone suddenly answered. "Waa!!! Yes! Sawada your answer is correct!" she said happily. Shin just stared out the window and acted as if he didn't answer her question. Sawada is really smart. She thought he was sleeping but no, he isn't for he just answered her question and she was happy for that. Someone's listening to her lessons. Somehow, having even just one student listening to her makes her happy. The bell rang and the students rejoiced.

"Don't be late for tomorrow or else you're gonna clean the toilet!" she said to them smiling even though again, no one was listening. "Bye!". And she gathered her things then she noticed that Shin was standing before her. "Eh? Sawada? What's wrong?"

"Don't you ever get tired?" He asked in a monotone.

"Tired of what?"

"No one's listening to you in class at all." Kumiko frowned at that. Does he really need to say that? Well, that's the truth anyway. She sighed. "Of course I'm getting tired of it but I love teaching that's why I'm going to do everything just for all of you to learn and to graduate!" She said pumping her fist in the air while grinning.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that when no one's listening to you at all?" he reminded her.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes. She grinned again and said. "I told you that I'm going to do everything to help you learn and graduate right? And I know just how to do it. Just wait and see!" She said as she went out the classroom leaving Shin curious. _'She's really interesting. Now what's she planning to do?'_ He smirked. _'Just like she said. "wait and see tomorrow. This is interesting.'_

Kumiko entered the faculty room happy. Her plan was brilliant. Just brilliant. "Nakashima-sensei! Fujiyama-sensei!" she called them. "Why look so happy?" Nakashima-sensei asked. "Eh! Don't tell me you got a boyfriend!" Fujiyama-sensei joked. "Oh! No! no! It's not that. Can the two of you please help me? Please?" She appealed to them.

"About what?"

"I'm gonna make my students listen to me. And I need your help."

"How are we gonna help you with that issue?"

"Well, first, you could accompany me to the mall." She said happily. The two girls voiced out a "huh?!" at the same time. "Mall? How does that help you?!" Nakashima-sensei asked. Kumiko just grinned. "You're gonna help me ne?" she asked them with a cute childish smile. Nakashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei looked at each other. _'She's really_ weird' was what the both of them are thinking.

"Uhh..sure!" they both said at the same time.

"Then let's go! Faitoh-oh!" And the three of them left Shirokin Gakuen and headed to the mall.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry if this fic is kinda sloppy or really sloppy (If you consider this fic that one). And I would like to apologize if there are wrong grammars, wrong spellings or whatever wrong are in her. English is just no my native language so I'm not good with it but I hope that you enjoyed reading theis one…..even though nothing exciting really happened in this chapter. I'll try to make chapter 2 a lot better than this chapter…but I'll only do it if I receive at least 5 reviews….so please if you would like me to cntinue this fic…please review….flames are allowed though….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm mighty sorry that I haven't updated for more than a month…School has kept me busy…but now that school's over, I'm gonna have lot's of time to update may stories….I'm really sorry to those who waited for this story's update..but well, here it is! Chapter two of I can get your Attentions! Hope you enjoy!**

**I can get you Attentions **

**Chapter 2**

Yamaguchi Kumiko entered Shirokin Gakuen with a big goofy grin on her face and was oblivious to the stares the students were giving her. It was such a lovely day for her. She was feeling so confident today and it is because today, her beloved class 3-D are gonna listen to her. An image of her students staring at her with dreamy eyes popped into her mind and her grin grew bigger.

"Okay! You're the best Kumiko!" she cheered herself as she made her way to the faculty room skipping and humming (Her grin was still on her face). She stopped when she was a feet away from the door. She took a deep breath and took hold of the knob and opened the door with her goofy grin again.

"Good Morning Everyone!" she greeted them enthusiastically but all she received in turn was all stares. "Eh? What's wrong?" She asked as she was confused why they are only staring at her. Nakashima-sensei closed her eyes and muttered a quiet "Mou!" while Fujiyama-sensei bit her lower lip and stared at her also.

_'Ah! Oh! They must think I'm lovely!'_ she thought and smiled. She laughed gaily and walked to her table with a happy expression. The others just continued looking at her.

"Oh! Please everyone, no need to stare at me!" She said with a laugh. Everyone stared at her for a few more seconds but went back to what they were doing. The bell suddenly rang. "Oh! Time for class!"

"Faito-oh!" Kumiko cheered. With the same goofy grin, she pushed open the door of 3-D classroom. Her students were all noisy. They were laughing and playing around but when they heard Kumiko say a good morning, their attention was all on her and what they saw made them stare at her longer than was usual. Kumiko was happy with this. Finally!

Shin looked at her as if she has grown two heads. Yes, he remembered that she said yesterday that she'll make them listen but what was this? Is this her way? If yes, then it really is stupid. _'How does wearing that thing gonna help?'_ Shin thought. _'Tangerine blouse and tangerine pants with sequence?She's lost her remaining sanity…' _

She went to the podium and put down all of her things. She beamed as she saw that everyone was still looking at her. She smiled gaily at them. "Mou! No need to stare at me like that! Now, let's begin class!" she said enthusiastically. And so, she started writing Math problems on the board. The students behind her were still a little shocked and so they didn't have any reactions at all.

"So, can anybody please solve the solution on the board?" She asked them sweetly. But she was greeted only by fits of laughter as her students have recovered from shock. "Eh? What's wrong? What's so funny?" She asked with great confusion.

"Yankumi! What kind of an outfit is that?" one student shouted as the laughs continued. She looked at that particular student and stuttered. "What's wrong with this outfit? I-isn't dazzling? Wonderful? Gorgeous?"

Shin just smiled a little (So little that you can only see it if you watch him closely.) and shook his head. _'What a really weird girl…'_

And so, the rest of the class was all about Kumiko's choice of clothes. Mathematics wasn't taught that day. "Stop laughing!" and the bell rang. Without waiting for their teacher's dismissal everyone piled out of the room except for one Shin Sawada. He walked up to the distressed and still blushing Kumiko.

"So that's what you were planning huh? Interesting…" he said teasingly while smirking. "What's wrong with this dress huh? Sawada? Don't I look good in it? I mean, Nakashima-sensei, Fujiyama-sensei and I spent a few hours getting this dress. Even though they both didn't approve of this dress, I know I still look good in it and why don't th-" her babbling was stopped as Shin suddenly took hold of her chin and kissed her nose. Her eyes widened and he only smirked at this. She looked at him confused and blushing.

"Sure, you look good in it if you say so…but don't try too hard Yankumi…" He said and left a confused Kumiko looking after him. _'What was that?'_

That afternoon, after class, the three female teachers of Shirokin Gakuen went to the mall again. And that time, Kumiko let the two fashionable ladies handle the job of finding a suitable dress for her.

It was Tuesday morning and the birds were chirping happily. It was a typical day…or maybe not. Students of class 3-D were talking in a riotous manner. Whizzing paper could be heard. Laughs of the boys were so animated. Uchiyama, Kumai, Noda and Minami were in the back surrounding Shin and talking so animatedly with each other. Shin was just his usual…quiet self.

"Ohayo!" was heard from the newly opened door and all became unusually quiet. Everyone gaped. Even Shin did. There was Yamaguchi Kumiko on the door holding her usual stuff of papers and books but something was different today. She wasn't wearing a tracksuit or pigtails or that silly tangerine blouse with sequence and matching tangerine pants that made her look sillier than before.

She was dressed formally and elegantly. She was wearing a turtleneck blouse of a cool pastel color and her blazer was a clean white. And she was also wearing a skirt that showed her legs. She was wearing a stiletto. Her hair wasn't in its usual pigtails. It was tied in a messy knot behind her head and a few tendrils of hair framed her face. She was wearing a light make up.

She walked to the podium and smiled at them sweetly. Everyone was still gaping and Shin was only thinking of one thing…_'Beautiful'_

"Let's begin class!"

**Authors note: Err..so did ya like it??? I hope you did….**


End file.
